Ours
by Kyushu
Summary: Songfic set to Our's by Taylor Swift


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show or the characters. I'm borrowing all. Please don't take my pretty truck from me. I meant them no harm.

The song is Ours by Taylor Swift

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<em>

Jayne had been shot in the leg and was stuck on Serenity with guard duty since he could barely walk. When they were on jobs they liked to play a game and see who could make the buyers fidget first under their intimidating glares. River knew he'd be there playing with her and watching her back if he could. It still didn't make her miss him any less.__

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours_

__When they showed up to dinner one evening holding hands, the room exploded. Most was "congratulations" and "it's about times", but there were some shouted disapprovals from the Captain and Simon. They smiled joyously at the supporters, tried to ignore the two loud boobs, and sat down next to each other to continue dinner as usual.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<br>_

It happened on every planet. They went for drinks after a semi-lucrative job, and one of his former conquests popped up. The first time a whore plastered herself all over Jayne for his attention, the crew held their collective breath and waited for the little assassin to trigger on her. Jayne pushed the buxom whore aside with a growl, and moved toward the Reader who was waiting with a smile and her hand outstretched. They never looked away from the other's eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other on the small dance floor and swayed to the music.

_And you'll say  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<em>

They knew they got looks when they were planet side. They knew how odd they seemed at first glance. She was a core girl with a moonbrain. He was a rim-born mercenary. She was almost 15 years his junior. His large, rough hands practically drowned her small, lithe ones but with one tiny squeeze their hearts soared together. And when did Jayne or River ever care what others thought anyway?__

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

He learned to listen and understand her even on her bad days. She stood up to Cap'n Daddy and refused to stop loving him. Sometimes with very colorful language she could have only learned from Jayne. Together they held fast and refused to give in. And once Mal and Simon shut up long enough to see what the rest of the crew saw, they gave up and the ship quickly returned to normal.

They couldn't deny River was happier. She spoke more clearly. She took better care of herself. She blossomed into the beautiful woman she was always proclaimed to someday become. When Jayne got growly, she giggled. Then he smirked. And it was over. Just like that, she had the power to calm him. It was true that no power in the verse could stop her. River always got what she wanted. And she wanted Jayne.

They couldn't ignore the way Jayne found little ways to touch her and help her, the way the two of them could sit in happy silence trading secret glances, and the way she hummed 'The Hero of Canton' and he didn't even yell at her to stop. Actions always did speak louder than words. Especially when Jayne was involved.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>


End file.
